The War's End
by suessepup
Summary: Hetalia takes you back to 1945 when World War II is coming to an end. Alfred is sent to Japan to end the war once in for all. Based on the Atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.


Alfred laughed as Arthur told him Ludwig had finally withdrawn, or given up in other words. Of course, he had expected it. Ludwig was either going to be killed or surrender. That's how things worked for the hero of this story. Only heroes surrendered. Well, Europe was saved but Yao's conflict was the main concern to the blond hero. Kiku, even alone, had not surrendered to them. Yao had been troubled by Kiku all during this war. The others were just glad that got Ludwig to quit but Alfred, being the hero he was could not help but put his effort into stopping the next villain.

"That sly ape won't give up!" Alfred's boss had informed him a week before. "Alfred, if he wants to act like a beast, we must treat him like one."

At that time, Alfred had been barely listening to his boss. He had been fidgeting around in his chair, thinking about other things, but; nonetheless, he got the message. It was his duty to fight this monstrous villain. He couldn't let such a person run around free. His new boss believed the same thing. Now, Alfred was doing some thinking for a change. How could a relative of Yao's be so monstrous, so animal-like? Earlier, he believed everything he saw on the big screens or on the newspapers. Kiku had to be that violent animal. Ludwig before had been a merciless murderer, or so his boss made him, so why wouldn't the ally to a murderer be a monster? It seemed logical. Alfred barely remembered meeting Kiku.

"All right, we're just about there," called the commander of the ship they were on. Alfred stood so he could look over Kiku's home. Not what he expected from an animal. His boss had already ordered him to attack Kiku. Alfred took this command easily earlier. He had left his boss to work out all the possibilities behind the scene. He really had no idea what he was getting himself into.

_Arthur and Francis would be able to see the hero in action!_ He thought. _Really, those side-kick nations should be proud to witness the hero in action._ He laughed quietly to himself before hearing the call of arrival. Alfred took up the gun next to him. The usual dumb smile on his face didn't seem quite right as he headed out. Many of the other men did not follow him but spread out among the land belonging to Kiku. He was the knight in the fairytales Arthur had told him as a child that would slay the dragon. He was the hero of the story!

Kiku stood in front of Alfred now. Even with just a sword, Kiku did not back down. He posture showed confidence in front of the young, blond hero. Alfred had a gun aimed at Kiku; his finger was on the trigger ready to fire. Those images weren't real but Alfred knew that it was too late to back down now, especially when Kiku came at him with his sword.

_Bang!_ One bullet was fired, which hit Kiku's shoulder. Alfred had his eyes closed but he could hear the older man's sword drop to the ground before… _Bang!_ Alfred fired again. This time it went through Kiku's leg. He had been sure to miss any area that might kill the older man. Alfred didn't want that on his conscious. He didn't really look at he fired the bullets, which made him surprised to see Kiku fall at last. Was it over?

"Kiku?" he questioned as he stepped forward. The man didn't respond at first. Blood stained the white uniform that Kiku wore as it came out of the wounds.

"I surrender," the fallen mad said as he pushed himself up enough to look into the blue eyes behind the glasses. His sword was a crutch for him from Alfred's point of view.

The hero that stopped the final enemy of the world frowned at the weakened man. Even though he won, he didn't feel like it. He held his hand out to Kiku. "Then, since you aren't my enemy anymore, I won't leave you to die here. A hero like me would feel terrible for that and I can't just leave you here to die. I know I'm the one that shot you but will you accept my help to get those wounds healed?"

Kiku didn't respond as he looked over the hand that was offered to him and the thought over the truce that Alfred was offering. What else could he do? Smoke and blood filled in land right now. With him defeated, he people had little hope of continuing. It was only a surprise to Alfred that Kiku accepted both offers. Alfred could hear no sign of anger, bitterness, or hatred in the black-haired man's voice as he spoke only two words… "Thank you."


End file.
